


Right there where you left it

by Solobod0r



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Futureshipping (ninjago), Hard of hearing Acronix (Ninjago), M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:48:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28694199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Solobod0r/pseuds/Solobod0r
Summary: Krux calls his brother for an emergency meetingFutureshipping AU -Slightly based on "Everything Stays"Cyrus and Acronix live together. Acronix still have contact with his brother.note - Acronix is Hard of Hearing in all my fanwork,He can hear and speak with an hearing aid Cyrus gave him but have it turned off some times or when overwhelmed.
Relationships: Acronix & Krux (Ninjago), Acronix/Cyrus Borg
Comments: 8
Kudos: 15





	Right there where you left it

**Author's Note:**

> note -   
> i usually don't write fanfic. my English is very poor and im new at describing things without images   
> but enjoy this little first try for a fic lol <3
> 
> constructive criticism are fine and welcome but PLEASE keep in mind that im starting and English isn't my first language
> 
> that being said .. go futureshipping !!

Acronix liked to watch the city from above by the tower’s windows.  
He was certain that deep down, he was scared of heights. But being able to observe the world a way, only a few could, made him smile. 

His thoughts were interrupted when he felt a presence behind him and a familiar face entered the room. 

“Kitten, your brother called.” softly sign Cyrus as he wheeled himself into the room. 

"My Brother? at this time?” he signed back. 

“Yes, apparently he needs to see you. He said it was important.” 

\----

It didn't take long for Acronix to pack up some Items and get to the elevator.   
Krux rarely asks for visits unless it was for their weekly lunch together or for emergencies. 

And given the time he asked for a visit, he guessed it wasn't for lunch. 

Worries took over Acronix as he ran through the loud metropolis, trying to get to the museum where his brother usually stayed.   
To hopefully get more information on what was so important. 

Arriving at the building, Krux was standing in front of the door, visibly looking for his brother in the distance.   
When his eyes finally met Acronix's , Krux ran in his direction to hold him. 

“Krux ! what’s the matter, did something happen in the museum? are you hurt? did someone attack you?” he frantically ask after turning his hearing aid on again.

“No no brother, I'm fine this time ..i just needed .. a little chat with you “ 

Krux sounded unusually relaxed.   
He gestured to Acronix to follow him inside the museum. his eyes glanced all around the room, loosing himself in his thoughts for a minute.

“So, this is not one of those emergency meetings?" 

“Not at all” softly replied Krux. He took a deep breath then pointed at one of frame on the wall, then asked “Brother, what does this painting remind you off?” 

It was that old painting of the time twins in their prime fighting the alliance they were once part of. painted as villains.   
A chill went through his body.

“ the Worst day of our lives” he whispers 

Acronix knew them both hated this painting. Why would Krux, of all people, would force him to look at it.

Krux nodded. 

“On that day I lost you. I have to admit it took me a while to accept that we also lost our powers.” he continues while walking past the wall “The elemental power of Time, cease to exist on that day.. or so i thought.“ 

These last words took Acronix by surprise. He stared at Krux with interest and confusion.

Krux Looks back at him and cracked a smile.

“Follow me” 

\----

As he entered the backroom of the museum, Acronix spotted the silhouette of an old man with a hat that he immediately recognized as Wu.

“YOU” Acronix snarled.  
but his train of thoughts was immediately stopped by the sigh of an old woman with long dark hair sat next to Wu.

“Maya?” his voice softens as she waves to him. “Ray ? “ He felt warm seeing his old friends.   
He turns back to his brother who just gently put his hand on his shoulder “what is happening here ?” 

Wu decided to answer him.

“After discussing with my students... and my dear friends Maya and Ray. I realize now that... we owe you two an apology.” 

Acronix confusion grew. he looked around to see everyone nod as Wu spoke these words. 

Wu continued.  
“We were desperate to stop you two but looking back and seeing how our relationship is now.   
Our action had more consequences than we were hoping for. Specially on you, Acronix. and for that we deeply apologize.” 

Ray took a box he had sitting next to him and put it on the table in front of them.

“could it be?” Acronix whispered to himself. 

“We figured these belonged to you two” Ray declared while opening the box.   
Here they were. In all of their glory. The four time blades were laying in the box, each glowing with the power the brothers once hold.

Acronix couldn't believe his eyes. They were finally back in his hands. no ninja to try to take it back from his brother and him.  
AT the top of his fingertips, he could feel their energy. Almost as similar as when he could use them without the blades. 

He Started to tear up at the thought of being able to control time again .

“You’re giving us our power back?"

Suddenly the room felt silent. the three people in front of him look down, trying to avoid eye contact with him. 

“Nix” softly explained Maya as she tries her best to not make it sound as bad as it was “We had no idea that when we took your powers.. we would never be able to give it back.”

HIS heart Shattered hearing those words. Acronix could feel in her voice that she was trying to not cry, she sounded deeply sorry for her old friend.   
Acronix felt his brothers hand on his shoulder again, trying to reassure him. It wasn't much help in the end. 

“So what was that about?” cried Acronix.

“We can't risk the Timeblades still holding powers. They’re too powerful and we all know what happened last time someone fought for them.” replied Wu 

Acronix wasn't listening anymore, Rage filled his body. he took the Blue Timeblade from the box and hold it close to him.

Was that really what his old friend saw as an apology? give them back when they stole.   
Broken, Unusable? Never to be felt in his body ever again. The power he was born with? So close to him yet never to be with him anymore.   
Was that just a sick joke ?

He desperately tried to feel it’s power; Awoke something in him. hIf he focused long enough, maybe he could reconnect with his lost identity of elemental master of time ?

But it was in vain. He let out a Sob. 

His powers were gone.

“we may not be able to fix what we have done but .. we have a proposition that could satisfy all of us” declared Wu.

Acronix looked up. Trying to hold back.

“While none of you can activate your elemental power. You are still the host” 

That phase peaked Acronix's Curiosity. What was Wu trying to imply? He glanced at his brother who nodded to him in response and kept listening.

Ray took his turn to speak   
“When an elemental master has a child, their power is passed down to them. Or they can choose a new host, do you follow us ?” he said with a little smile. 

Krux got Acronix attention “if we both agree on a new host.. “   
“the elemental power of time will be back to existence.. “ He muttered Back

“And the blade will lose their power, removing forever the possibility of the power of time falling in the wrong hands, again” completed Wu 

Krux placed both of his hands on his brother’s shoulders.   
“Brother, we may never be able to use those powers again. But we have the power to choose who will, in the future. Revive our family's Heritage and keep it alive for generations to come ..“ he took a deep breath. 

“And by we. I mean you. Acronix" He smiled "I want you to find who will inherit our powers and be the new elemental master of time. I know you’ll make the right choice.”

Acronix Felt movement on the other side of the room. 

“we all know you’ll make the right choice, Nix” Cheered Maya   
“That’s the least we can do to make up for what we did.” added Wu “I know I can't expect you to forgive me but I believe this was the right thing to do” 

Acronix took a moment to realize the implication of what just happened, a minute ago he was devastated that he would never be able to use his powers again.   
But the thought of the elemental power of time being restored to a new living being, that he could choose. Made him feel excited to start looking for. 

tears in his eyes, mixed but feeling hopeful .. he thanked his old allies and friends and hugged his brother.

\----

Back in the elevator. He thought about what his brother told him.

That he trusted he would do the right choice picking a new host for the elemental master of time.   
Acronix felt overjoyed to announce it to his fiance. He started stimming running down the option he had.  
Brainstorming the people he knew. It would have to be someone close to him, that he could trust and that would not use it for evil. 

Of course Cyrus was off the list. He was perfectly fine without a power and did not want to have anything to do with elemental power. Cyrus wasn't comfortable of modifying his own body after all. He would still suggest to him if he wanted it but expected a “no” and would not insist further.

The elevator came to the 100th floor and a familiar robotic voice greeted him. 

“Oh hey dad !” Pixal greeted him from the other side of the hall.

“Pix ! You're back already?’” he jokingly replied “Thought your ninja business would take your longer” 

“eh eh, turn out it was just Fugidove" She chuckled. "That got cleared out in no time. What were you doing outside ?” 

“Nothing much, just had a little chat with my brother.” he lied.  
It wasn't really a lie. he wasn't sure about explaining in detail the meeting he just had.

as they speak, they both headed to the hallway. He knew Pixal didn't really like his brother but she was still willing to talk about him .

“Oh good! Is he doing well?” She asked.

“Yes ! I'm sure he’d be still down to fight” he jokingly replied.  
“Well I hope for him he’ll fight on our side this time or else I’ll be ready to kick his ass” 

They start laughing at that thought. A voice welcomed them.

“AH ! There they are! My two favorite people” exclaimed Cyrus wandering in the hallway.

As Pixal rushes to her father to greet him and tell him all the crazy antics she had been up to with the ninjas. Acronix looked at them fondly and Remembered what ray said.  
Usually, elemental masters pass down their powers to their children. Of course, he didn't had any of his own, nor Krux as far as he was aware. 

But Pixal was like a daughter to him, right ? 

She was close to him, supportive, trustworthy and with a bit of training, would be a perfect elemental master of time.  
He thought about it fondly .. Even if he couldn't Be an elemental master anymore, he could get to raise his Step daughter to be one. 

after their little chat, Pixal kisses her dad on his forehead and leaves them both to join her team again.

The two men watches her leaves.

“So.. how was that meeting?” asked Cyrus.

“It was... great : ” softly replied Acronix still a bit lost in his thoughts “ tell me Bug. Can I ask you your opinion on something?”

Cyrus nodded. Acronix smiled.

“it's about Pixal.”


End file.
